FEEL RMX.
COMING SOON... JWTM's Very Deep Lyrics to "FEEL RMX." The DEEP Verse: I feel like if Michael Jackson was born white then nobody judge him Feel like I should stop proving to y'all who the real GOAT been Yeah still feel like with too much wisdom, no one plays it on radio Feel like the younger generation had only been looking for trouble Feel like the accolades had been screwed up since twenty fourteen Feel like nobody sees the hardcore energy that I put into my music Feel like I'm so damn slept on, they laid a pillow on a damn futon Feel like going easy on this verse so y'all knuckleheads may know Feel like all my flows are way too futuristic for y'all to understand Might know what means at first but when you need it most, you'll know The Inspector Gagdet without the costume plus I'm a Super Martian Guess I feel like there was still not a lot said on my EP, Misconception Well couldn't fit the whole story plus other stories too personal Feel like if a rude person keeps on rolling their eyes it will get stuck Where do I even begin? Guidelines about who, what, where and when Been feeling like I needed a perfect world, since the hype age of ten Feel like Kendrick was right but I'll pray for him if he truly needs it Feel like these stereotypes were made to destroy the universe Sometimes I can't even function, always half-awake or daydreaming Sworn enemy of The Hand, don't compare me to a Jedi, back and forth across the land but never caught a red eye meaning no sleep On the weekends, tight scheduled time to workout and practice music, the fans may give up on me if I wasn't spitting lucid (lucid) Let's draw back to exclusive, can't control me, my engine is ohh so everlasting but last thing first, how could it be one day and y'all turn into liverwurst, guess it's a curse Only a few people that I find very legendary, on the contrary some extraordinary, I know it's messed up but everyone has their choices When Kendrick made DAMN., I was like "SHEESH", should be a hashtag for these suckas that can't preach Rest CM, know ur deceased, but at least resurrect yourself and make sure we all eat, let's choose wheat Exemplify the healthier life from these bad sweets, feel like I've overdosed drugs now on concrete I'm very straight-forward but they think I'm perpendicular, quite amazed on what they think about me on the regular (on the regular) Plus it came from the heart, don't even start it's like we all are speaking dark from a holocaust Funny I've mentioned evil has an expensive price tag, you might laugh, you might brag eventually Are we really in this together? I've seen some people come and leave All the signs kept on showing like mystery marked blood on leaves Believe me when I say we must expose the Illuminati by any means necessary, y'all surprised on my speech, couldn't wait on February Felt like y'all needed someone to mention it out loud, saying all facts now you've gotta feel proud (Yeah) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire